the earth queen!
by Ceils Little Sebastian
Summary: amaimon has said. its time he take his wife. but shiemi isnt so sure she is okey with this. after she has always loves yukio or so she thought she did
1. Chapter 1

"i will thank you" shiemi said grabbing her flowers and running out the door. when she re*************ok i just want to say one thing. I have really bad dyslexia. so fell free to correct me, but dont make fun of me. ya i use spell cheek but i may not chose the right word. so sorry.************************

Amaimon sat by the window, back in his human form. His brother turned him back after their father pay them all a visit.

"come on you know you are going to have to make a move soon" Mephisto said to amaimon.

"ya i know, but." then shiemi walked out and amaimon jumped"i dont know how"

"you mean thats the only thing that has been keeping you from her" amaimon nodded. mephisto couldn't stop laughing, he is only person who could laugh at him and not need to go the hospital."ok tonight i will teach you everything you need to know"and with that amaimon left. and 8:00 he returned home. he walked in to the house, mephistos house. it was all pink and you could tell he loves anime, manga, and videogames. they stayed up the whole night talking about dates, love, how to win a girl over. the next day as shiemi walked into class she saw a vase a all of her favorite flower, but who would have known. as moved closer to her seat she noticed a note.

dear shiemi,

i hope you enjoy the flowers, i worked hard to get you theses, would you be so kind as to meet me in your garden.

she could not believe her eyes. the note was signed amaimon.

"ummm yuki may i skip class today"

"no why would you need to"

"but i have to! the earth king wants me to meet with him"

"what, let me see the note" yuki's eyes widened "why would he need to meet with you"

" i don't know"

"well go, see what he wants and come back"

ached her garden she was out of breathe. she walked in.

"you must be shiemi,"

"and you must be amaimon"

"yes i am its nice to meet you"

"what did you need me for"

"what its wrong to want to see your wife"

"what? i am not your wife this only the second time we meant!"

"yes, you see the first time i meant you i married you"

"this true" shiemi jumped

" Mephisto what are you doing here" shiemi asked shyly

"you see shiemi when amaimon "kidnapped" you he did the demon marriage richula"

"so that makes you my mate or in human terms my wife" all shiemi could was stand there. she couldn't believe that she was not 16 and married .

"so...you are 100% and i there is no way to undo thsi"

"yes that right. you catch on fast" amaimon could see the shock and fear in her eyes. he felt bad for her. if he was her he would be scared too. after all she is marrying the 7 inline and strongest in hell. amaimon walk up to her and took her hand.

"its ok, i will let nothing hurt or scare you" she looked up to him " please just trust me "

"i will leave you two alone"Mephisto said twirling his umbrella and walking away.

"ok start asking away" amaimon knew that she would have a 1000 questions for him.

"where will live? ...can we still have a human wedding? ...how are you with kids?" she said in a very cute shy way.

"we will live where you want. Yes we can still have a human wedding. And i don't know how i am with kids" he took a breath and hugged her." but there is something you will not have much achose in. the day after we have sex you will have to meet my dad...again...but in a more formal way"

"well go, see what he wants and come back"

ached her garden she was out of breathe. she walked in.

"you must be shiemi,"

"and you must be amaimon"

"yes i am its nice to meet you"

"what did you need me for"

"what its wrong to want to see your wife"

"what? i am not your wife this only the second time we meant!"

"yes, you see the first time i meant you i married you"

"this true" shiemi jumped

" Mephisto what are you doing here" shiemi asked shyly

"you see shiemi when amaimon "kidnapped" you he did the demon marriage richula"

"so that makes you my mate or in human terms my wife" all shiemi could was stand there. she couldn't believe that she was not 16 and married .

"so...you are 100% and i there is no way to undo thsi"

"yes that right. you catch on fast" amaimon could see the shock and fear in her eyes. he felt bad for her. if he was her he would be scared too. after all she is marrying the 7 inline and strongest in hell. amaimon walk up to her and took her hand.

"its ok, i will let nothing hurt or scare you" she looked up to him " please just trust me "

"i will leave you two alone"Mephisto said twirling his umbrella and walking away.

"ok start asking away" amaimon knew that she would have a 1000 questions for him.

"where will live? ...can we still have a human wedding? ...how are you with kids?" she said in a very cute shy way.

"where will live? ...can we still have a human wedding? ...how are you with kids?" she said in a very cute shy way.

"you look sick. are you not feeling well." all shiemi did was stand there "here lets go inside" amaimon took her up to her room and sat her on her bed"please tell me whats wrong"

"do i have to meet your father or do i have a choice"

"no if you come to him he will come to you. and if he comes to you will take someone as a host" shiemi didn't like the thought. the only one who could be his host was yuki and she didn't want him to go thougth that again.

"what will happen" she wasnt talking to amaimon more to her self than anyone.

"i don't know, i have never done this before"

"i am scared"

"its ok he will not hurt you, now you have a big day tomorrow so you better get your homework and chores done"

"ok where will you be staying"

"i have go see big brother, but i will come back before sun down"

"ok"and with that he got up kissed her on the forehead and left. shiemi spent the next 6 hours doing homework and housework. her mom was out on a mission. so shiemi had to all the work, cooking, cleaning, and etc.

"hay i am home" amaimon suned appearance made shiemi jump a little.

"ohh... welcome back" she said weakly

"wow you did a lot" amaimon couldn't help but think that he got the got the perfect girl.

"ya i guess"

"well its 7:36 do you need help with dinner"

"dinner...OH i forgot! i am so sorry"

"its ok what should we make"

"its ok what should we make"

me to do"

"just weed and water some"

"ok i can do that" when amaimon got out to the garden he was surprised to see that a human could take such good care of a garden, but he saw some work that could be done. within 3 hours he was done and had made the garden perfect.

"amaimon! dinner" amaimon came running. after the dinner which i might add was quite amaimon helped shiemi clean up.

"thank you amaimon it was't that good"

"ya it was!" amaimon stopped and picked her up " come on its time for bed"

"no put me down i still have stuff to do"

"you can do it in the morning"

"i can walk mine self" it didn't matter to amaimon he was going to put her to bed "and where will you sleep"

"on the floor, i want to make sure you are safe"

"i will be fine"

"i still want the peace of mind, and when will your mother be home"

"i don't know" shiemi said as amaimon sat her on her bed.

"now i am going to get some bedding i want you be ready for bed by the time i can back"

"ok fine"

10 min letter

"shiemi i am coming in" amaimon said waking in. shiemi was already in bed.

"good night see you in the morning" amaimon set up his bed, took everything off but his trunks, and fell asleep.

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

"i will thank you" shiemi said grabbing her flowers and running out the door. when she re*************ok i just want to say one thing. I have really bad dyslexia. so fell free to correct me, but dont make fun of me. ya i use spell cheek but i may not chose the right word. so sorry.************************

Amaimon sat by the window, back in his human form. His brother turned him back after their father pay them all a visit.

"come on you know you are going to have to make a move soon" Mephisto said to amaimon.

"ya i know, but." then shiemi walked out and amaimon jumped"i dont know how"

"you mean thats the only thing that has been keeping you from her" amaimon nodded. mephisto couldn't stop laughing, he is only person who could laugh at him and not need to go the hospital."ok tonight i will teach you everything you need to know"and with that amaimon left. and 8:00 he returned home. he walked in to the house, mephistos house. it was all pink and you could tell he loves anime, manga, and videogames. they stayed up the whole night talking about dates, love, how to win a girl over. the next day as shiemi walked into class she saw a vase a all of her favorite flower, but who would have known. as moved closer to her seat she noticed a note.

dear shiemi,

i hope you enjoy the flowers, i worked hard to get you theses, would you be so kind as to meet me in your garden.

she could not believe her eyes. the note was signed amaimon.

"ummm yuki may i skip class today"

"no why would you need to"

"but i have to! the earth king wants me to meet with him"

"what, let me see the note" yuki's eyes widened "why would he need to meet with you"

" i don't know"

"well go, see what he wants and come back"

ached her garden she was out of breathe. she walked in.

"you must be shiemi,"

"and you must be amaimon"

"yes i am its nice to meet you"

"what did you need me for"

"what its wrong to want to see your wife"

"what? i am not your wife this only the second time we meant!"

"yes, you see the first time i meant you i married you"

"this true" shiemi jumped

" Mephisto what are you doing here" shiemi asked shyly

"you see shiemi when amaimon "kidnapped" you he did the demon marriage richula"

"so that makes you my mate or in human terms my wife" all shiemi could was stand there. she couldn't believe that she was not 16 and married .

"so...you are 100% and i there is no way to undo thsi"

"yes that right. you catch on fast" amaimon could see the shock and fear in her eyes. he felt bad for her. if he was her he would be scared too. after all she is marrying the 7 inline and strongest in hell. amaimon walk up to her and took her hand.

"its ok, i will let nothing hurt or scare you" she looked up to him " please just trust me "

"i will leave you two alone"Mephisto said twirling his umbrella and walking away.

"ok start asking away" amaimon knew that she would have a 1000 questions for him.

"where will live? ...can we still have a human wedding? ...how are you with kids?" she said in a very cute shy way.

"we will live where you want. Yes we can still have a human wedding. And i don't know how i am with kids" he took a breath and hugged her." but there is something you will not have much achose in. the day after we have sex you will have to meet my dad...again...but in a more formal way"

"well go, see what he wants and come back"

ached her garden she was out of breathe. she walked in.

"you must be shiemi,"

"and you must be amaimon"

"yes i am its nice to meet you"

"what did you need me for"

"what its wrong to want to see your wife"

"what? i am not your wife this only the second time we meant!"

"yes, you see the first time i meant you i married you"

"this true" shiemi jumped

" Mephisto what are you doing here" shiemi asked shyly

"you see shiemi when amaimon "kidnapped" you he did the demon marriage richula"

"so that makes you my mate or in human terms my wife" all shiemi could was stand there. she couldn't believe that she was not 16 and married .

"so...you are 100% and i there is no way to undo thsi"

"yes that right. you catch on fast" amaimon could see the shock and fear in her eyes. he felt bad for her. if he was her he would be scared too. after all she is marrying the 7 inline and strongest in hell. amaimon walk up to her and took her hand.

"its ok, i will let nothing hurt or scare you" she looked up to him " please just trust me "

"i will leave you two alone"Mephisto said twirling his umbrella and walking away.

"ok start asking away" amaimon knew that she would have a 1000 questions for him.

"where will live? ...can we still have a human wedding? ...how are you with kids?" she said in a very cute shy way.

"where will live? ...can we still have a human wedding? ...how are you with kids?" she said in a very cute shy way.

"you look sick. are you not feeling well." all shiemi did was stand there "here lets go inside" amaimon took her up to her room and sat her on her bed"please tell me whats wrong"

"do i have to meet your father or do i have a choice"

"no if you come to him he will come to you. and if he comes to you will take someone as a host" shiemi didn't like the thought. the only one who could be his host was yuki and she didn't want him to go thougth that again.

"what will happen" she wasnt talking to amaimon more to her self than anyone.

"i don't know, i have never done this before"

"i am scared"

"its ok he will not hurt you, now you have a big day tomorrow so you better get your homework and chores done"

"ok where will you be staying"

"i have go see big brother, but i will come back before sun down"

"ok"and with that he got up kissed her on the forehead and left. shiemi spent the next 6 hours doing homework and housework. her mom was out on a mission. so shiemi had to all the work, cooking, cleaning, and etc.

"hay i am home" amaimon suned appearance made shiemi jump a little.

"ohh... welcome back" she said weakly

"wow you did a lot" amaimon couldn't help but think that he got the got the perfect girl.

"ya i guess"

"well its 7:36 do you need help with dinner"

"dinner...OH i forgot! i am so sorry"

"its ok what should we make"

"its ok what should we make"

me to do"

"just weed and water some"

"ok i can do that" when amaimon got out to the garden he was surprised to see that a human could take such good care of a garden, but he saw some work that could be done. within 3 hours he was done and had made the garden perfect.

"amaimon! dinner" amaimon came running. after the dinner which i might add was quite amaimon helped shiemi clean up.

"thank you amaimon it was't that good"

"ya it was!" amaimon stopped and picked her up " come on its time for bed"

"no put me down i still have stuff to do"

"you can do it in the morning"

"i can walk mine self" it didn't matter to amaimon he was going to put her to bed "and where will you sleep"

"on the floor, i want to make sure you are safe"

"i will be fine"

"i still want the peace of mind, and when will your mother be home"

"i don't know" shiemi said as amaimon sat her on her bed.

"now i am going to get some bedding i want you be ready for bed by the time i can back"

"ok fine"

10 min letter

"shiemi i am coming in" amaimon said waking in. shiemi was already in bed.

"good night see you in the morning" amaimon set up his bed, took everything off but his trunks, and fell asleep.

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!

HAY I GOING TO TRY GET A CHAPTER OUT EVERY WEEK OR SO I CANT PERSOMES ANYTHING, BUT I CAN TRY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK (RATE AND COMMENT) FOLLOW, FAVORITE. THANK YOU

the next morning when shiemi woke up, she found that amaimon was still sleeping . shiemi stared at him for a minute or two. she couldn't help but think how cute he looked as he sleeped. shiemi blushed at the thought. was she falling in love with him!? no she loves yukio, or so she thought. thats when amaimon started to wake.

"morning sweety. how did you sleep" amaimon said opening his blue eyes.

" ummmm...uhhhhhh...fine" she just barely got out, this would never go unnoticed by the earth king.

"shiemi is something wrong are you not feeling well" he said getting up.

"ummm amaimon"

"yes what is it"

"why are you only wearing boxers"

"why is wrong for a couple to know what each other looks like. we are married"

" ya but still i am not used to it"

"well i can get that. but you should get used. you will be 16 in 2 weeks. and in two weeks time i will take your incenses then you will meant father. i know it scary but i am here to protect you" amaimon said hugging shiemi. he could tell that she was scared.

" but what about my mom and the vatican"

" big brother said he would take care of them"

"i should tell him thanks when i get the time" shiemi said as she covered her eyes, as amaimon got dressed.

"big brother wants to see me today i will be back tonight"

" SHIEMI I'M HOME"

" thats mom" when she turned around he was gone. shiemi looked around, then ran down the stairs, through the really nice garden and in the house.

"hi shiemi so how did things go when i was away" her mother ask hugging shiemi.

"fine, we didn't get many customers though, and i keep the house clean like you said"

"now go get ready, the headmaster wants to see us"

"what for" shiemi was worried now. amaimon said Mephisto wanted to see him.

"he didn't say" and after a short time shiemi was ready and sacred. they locked up and left for true cross. when they arrived at the headmaster office amaimon wasn't there.

"so headmaster what did you want to talk to us about"

"its more you then shiemi. you see i am here help and defend shiemi"

"why would you need to do that"

"how should i put this..."

"put what! is shiemi in trouble"

"no not any" amaimon said jumping down from the rafters

"what's going on here!" shimi's mother grabbed her only child.

"this is going to take some explaining, big brother"

"yes i know"

"what is"

"amaimon maybe you should explain"

"you see ms.m when shiemi did that 3 day test in the woods outside of the academy, i kidnapped her and did the demon marriage ritual"

"and now we are married" said shiemi looking at the ground

"is there is any way to undo this"

"we are even going to have a human wedding" amaimon said walking over to shiemi and wrapping his arm around her. this really set off shiemi's mother.

"why you good for nothing demon take your arms away from her" and with shiemi's mother took a swing at amaimon. he just jumped back, with shiemi.

"now ms.m please there is no way to undo this. they are going to marry, and you are not going to stop them"

"FINE! then she isn't my kid"

"what! no mom"

"you have 24 hours to get your stuff out and i am sure that the king of earth can more that old garden" and with that her mother stepped out. shiemi broke out in tears.

"please don't cry. its ok."

"but my mom just disowned me"

"i will go get all your things and the garden, you stay here with big brother" amaimon kissed her on the nose and left. shiemi looked at Mephisto, but he didn't know what to do. while shiemi and Mephisto had a staring contest, amaimon was at shiemis mothers house.

"what are you doing here!?"

"you said that shiemi has 24 hours to get her things"

"i was hoping shiemi would come" amaimon just over to the garden said a few words then the suck into the ground, everything even the stuff was plants. "what...where did it go"

"to where me and shiemi are going to live" he did the same to shiemi's room/garden shed. then turned to shiemi's mother and slapped her.

"you are the biggest fool. shiemi is one of the grate few people in the world and you disowned her. you broke her heart you are a fool" and with apun wishing he had a camera, he left.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STAYED WITH ME SO FAR! I AM SO HAPPY I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!

"amimon! where in the world were you?" Mephisto said walking up his brother waving is arms in the air. "i have be worried and i don't know what to do with shimei"

"sorry i am so late big brother, do you know where she is"

"last i saw she was in your room crying her eyes in your pillow"

"thank you" amaimon walked up the stairs, and walk up to his room. he stood there for a min or two before going in. he opened the door to see a sleeping shemi. he walked over to her and pet her head. her eyes started to open.

"oh...hi amaimon"

"how are you feeling" she said nothing "i talked to your mom"

"what did you say"

"nothing much" amaimon reached down and picked up her up and held her there. "its ok i will always be here with you" she just stood there shocked and after a min or two she hugged him back.

"well it looks like you are all i have"

"i don't know, you still have your friends"

"oh ya you are right" she said smiling. amaimon wanted that moment to last for ever, but his brother walk in with food.

"oh did i interrupt?! oh i am so sorry" Mephisto said almost jogging in the room.

'no your not' amaimon thought, and he was right. on the other hand shemi was happy she thought amaimon was about to kiss her.

"i brought you two dinner, and no i didn't make it. and i brought shemi some wedding magazines"

"oh thank you" shyly said taking them, there was about 20 or 30.

"yes thank you big brother was there anything else"

"no i don't think so"

"then could you please not disturb us again"

"oh ok i get it! i will leave you two lovebirds alone" and with that he slipped out the door.

"go take a shower it will make you feel better"

"ok" she didn't really want to. as she walked down the hall to the bathroom she couldn't help but think if amaimon really did love her or not. she wanted to ask him but didn't have the guts to, and what if he didn't. she just rather be lead on to think he does. when she got to the bathroom, her jaw dropped. after all it was the first time she had seen it.

"its like a bath house isn't it" amaimon said scaring poor shiemi half to death.

"yes it is...its just so big how..."

"you know what a portal is right" shiemi nodded a yes " well the door is like a portal. so this room is somewhere less"

"so where is the room"

"i never asked"

"oh" it got quiet and it stayed like that for a minute or two " ummmm amaimon i am not trying to be rude but could you please get out" shiemi said in a cute way and shy way, that amaimon just loves and him feel funny inside.

"why are we not to be married"

"yes but still i don't feel comfortable with that"

"and why not all we need to do is have your human wedding like you want then have sex"

"so that doesn't mean i can't take a bath in alone" shiemi made her cute little mad face, (the one where her cheeks puff out and her face gets all red/pink) and crossed her arms.

"your so cute when you do that"

"so"

"amaimon if she doesn't want you take a bath with her don't! she she is a lady you know!" mephisto said out of nowhere.

"h-how long have you b-been standing there" shiemi squeaked out. she was so embarrassed, she was hoping that he didn't hear all of it. her and amaimon really did sound like a couple she thought. that was just how her mom and dad fought before they had the big fight and he packed up and left. they never saw him again. shiemi wonder howm was doing,it made her sad that she would never be friends with her mom again.

"big brother" amaimon whined.

"fine, fine i will go but play nice ok" then he was gone as soon as he came. it was quiet for a little.

"shiemi i know what happened. i know what your dad did to you"

'how did he find out! not even mom knew about that! only gramma knew'

"you see your gramma works for me. in my garden,amahara."

"you it is real and gramma works in it?!"

"yes it how i found out about you, and am so will to jump into this marrie." (if you don't understand this. shimei's gramma told amaimon all about her) then amaimon walked out and closed the door, kicking himself. he wanted to give her some space.


End file.
